THIRTEEN
by 000awesome000
Summary: Ally Dawson never had any luck with the number 13. Read about the 13 ways ally's day was a disaster. Nothing works out, but if you can make a list of the bad things, you can also make a list of the good. Maybe, just maybe, it will involve Austin. Set in the future. One-shot. Please read!
1. thirteen

**THIRTEEN**

I'm not a superstitious person, really, but I never had any luck with the number 13. I don't know why, but it's just never done anything good for me, today especially. Its friday the thirteenth. Woo hoo! let the torture begin! Here are the 13 ways my day went wrong:

**1. My alarm** **clock went off late. At 1:13 to me exact.**

Beep...beep... BEEP! I groaned as I slammed my alarm clock. One o'clock! Oh my god! What the heck happened! I was supposed to meet Austin at 2:00! Stupid alarm! How could I sleep this late! Oh yeah, I was up until midnight with my boyfriend. The things that boy can do to me. I don't handle late nights that well, and he knows it. In fact, he knows me better than anyone else. So why did he keep me out until 12 am, I don't know! Austin... I would kill him if I didn't love him so much.

I wasted no more time in my daydreams and got dressed as fast as I could. I put on my favorite outfit. It was a red sparky pencil skirt- it was covered in red sequins. The top was a sort-of tank top with the top marching the skirt and right at the stomach it flowed out in a silky black. I wore small black heels, my favorite earrings- silver hearts- an a matching necklace that Austin gave me last year. I left my wavy hair down (thinking it was the quickest option) and wore a black headband to keep back my bangs. Makeup was well... Who needs makeup? I just put on some blush and lipstick. That was good enough.

All of this took me a total of 30 minutes bringing me to 1:43. 17 minutes left. Oh great...

**2. The elevator was out of order. Twice**.

I ran out the door as fast as I could. 15 minutes and counting. I didn't stop for breakfast. Or lunch. I lived in an apartment on the 13th floor. I sped to the elevator and pressed the button, probably 13 times. What is with this number?! It opens and I got in. I pressed the lobby button. 12...11...10...9... Then it stopped. What is going on! The light flickered and then all went black. Ugh! A voice came over the loudspeaker.

"We are sorry to inform you that we are experiencing some technical difficulties. Pleas remain calm. Your elevator will restart soon. Thank you!"

"We'll, you are not welcome!" I screamed back to no one in particular. Finally, the elevator restarted. Unfortunately, the whole thing happened again. This time I had had enough. I pressed the button that opened the doors and I decided to walk down the stairs. 5 minutes to go.

**3. I broke my shoes walking down 5 flights of steps**.

My luck kept getting worse. 5 flights in heels is quite a challenge. My phone started ringing as this was all happening. I tried to answer it but failed. I was digging through my purse and tripped over the last step. I feel flat on my face, breaking my heel off of my left shoe!

"Really!?" Could this day get any worse?

Yeah, it could. I went into the shoe store next to the apartment. (Don't ask why it was there, it just was! I think it opened around my 23rd birthday) they had no other heels in my size, so I had to get black converse. Better than nothing.

**4. I locked my keys (and purse) in my car.**

I ran to my car conveniently located next to the shoe store. I unlocked it as quick as I could and jumped in. I was about to start driving when I realized that I dropped my phone. I opened the door and got out to get it slamming my door in the process.

I tugged on the door. It wouldn't open. I realized I locked my keys and purse in the car. I slammed my head against the door. It was 2:00. Austin will understand. I hope.

**5. It started raining.**

I had just decided to walk the rest of the way when it started to pour out of nowhere. It was raining cats and dogs. Oh my god. I ran under the nearest awning and started chewing my hair. This was not good. 2:10. I ran a few blocks before I reached a cab company. It looked like it was made in the 19th century. Oh well...

**6. I went into a cab shop with a bunch if crazy guys. Worst mistake.**

I entered the little shop and looked for someone. Anyone.

"Hello. Welcome to Casey's cabs. How may I help you?" Said a man who looked 100 years old.

"Ummm... I need a cab." Obviously. This was a cab shop, wasn't it?

"Wait you want a cab? From us?" I nodded.

"Yes! Hey guys get out here! We got a customer!" The man called and suddenly 5 other guys walked out of the back room. Then they started celebrating, forgetting I was there. 2:15.

"Um hello?! I kinda need a ride. Like right now."

"Yeah, sweetie. One second. This is our first customer in years!" The rejoicing went on for another 5 minutes. They even wanted a picture with me. I looked horrible. 2:20. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

**7. I sat in an old smelly cab for ten minutes, before it broke down. **

The seats were falling apart and the paint was chipping. It smelled like rotten eggs and the only radio station was "greatest hits of the 80s". You get used to certain songs when you are the one who writes songs for Austin Moon. Then, at 2:30, the car broke down. It stopped right in the middle of the street. Just 3 blocks away from my destination.

**8. The tow truck guy never showed up.**

The cab driver, Casey, called the tow truck guy right away thankfully. He said he would be there quickly. 10 minutes passed and he still was not here. 2:40. That's it. I'm so late.

"Hey Casey. Thank you so much but, I am really late for my date. It's close. i am just going to walk the rest." I handed him a twenty dollar bill and ran out of the cab. I didn't hear his response because I was already running to the restaurant.

**9. Austin wasn't at the restaurant when I got there.**

I entered the restaurant at 2:55 after running a lot in my wonderful new shoes, in the rain.

"Austin! Austin!" Where was he? Did he leave when he realized I was so late? No, he would never do that! He would've called. Oh right! Someone called when I fell down the steps. I sat down on the couch in the lobby of the restaurant and took out my phone. The only thing I had left from my purse. One missed call and one new voicemail. Austin. I listened to the voicemail.

"Hey Alls! It's me. I just wanted to let you know that I had the wrong time for lunch today. It's actually at 3:30. I guess that's better, considering I know you don't do good with late nights. Sorry about the confusion! Call me back! I love you!" End. I rushed for nothing. Just my luck.

**10. My phone died.**

I was just about to call austin back when my phone. Died. Enough said.

**11. I looked like a mess. It was really bad. **

I wasn't getting into another cab to go back home, so I just decided to wait here, in the restaurant. I went to the bathroom to assess the damage done by my encounter with the rain.

I looked in the mirror. Yikes! My headband was soaked along with my hair, which no longer looked wavy, just like a disaster. My lipstick was smeared and my blush was running. If I had time to put my mascara on, that would be running too. My new shoes no longer looked new and my shirt lost it's "flowinness". Great, now what?

I tried to work a some magic and ended up looking a little decent. At least it was just a date.

**12. The restaurant no longer had a seat for us. For some reason, they said they had to give it away**.

Austin finally showed up and I ran right over to him and squeezed him tight. I was surprised I had enough energy left to do that.

"Austin you have no idea how much I want to kill you right now!"

"Love you too, ally!"

"Yeah, yeah. Do you know how much trouble I went through to get here! I hate thirteens."

"And they hate you too."

"They do!"

"Okay. You can tell me about the adventure when we are eating." He let go of me to check in. After what seemed like forever, he finished talking, and let me tell you, he did not look happy...

"Come on ally." He took my hand and we walked out.

"What-"

"They gave away our table." With that, we walked to the diner next door. It looked older than the cab shop. But it was warm, dry, had plenty of tables and food, and austin was there, so that was good enough.

**13. The one time when it is so important that I answer right away, my voice decides to close up, when usually I can talk for hours.**

Lunch was great! The food was surprisingly good and me and austin had a lot of fun. The place was kinda empty, so it was like a private lunch. I told austin about my adventures.

"So that explains your unique look!" He laughed. I playfully slapped him.

"Alright, I'll be right back Alls." He got up and went to talk to the owner. They talked for a few minutes and laughed. The man walked into the kitchen and got... A guitar? Austin thanked him and took the guitar, sitting up on the counter.

"Hey guys! I'm austin moon! Im about go do something really special for my girlfriend here, but since I am not so creative, this is all I could come up with." There were a few more people in the diner now. I was hiding a blush as he began to sing. He was singing a Mix between his old song, _Heartbeat_, and _Marry You_ by Bruno mars. What was he doing? He got off the counter as he was finishing and walked over to me. He got down on one knee. Oh my god!

"Ally, will you marry me?"

Of course I knew the answer but for some crazy reason I panicked and couldn't do anything. I had no idea what to do. Obviously, I had never been proposed to before. I could tell he was worried. Oh no! I finally managed to get out " yes!" And I got up and hugged him tight. "Are you sure?" "Positive. I was just a little shocked." " good, because I don't know what id do if you said no." And with that he kissed me, and the whole place went crazy.

So that's how my day went horrible. I told you I never had any luck with 13. But if you can make a list of bad things, you can make a list of good things. But the bad stuff is more fun, right? Well, I think so, but some people disagree. So for all you crazy shippers out there, here's the good things:

**1. I got to sleep late.**

**2. I had an adventure in the elevators.**

**3. I got new shoes.**

**4. I didn't have to lug around my purse the rest of the day.**

**5. I got to run around in the rain. Who gets to say they did that? I do!**

**6. I made a bunch of old guys really happy.**

**7. I had a break from driving, Casey drove me around for a while.**

**8. I paid Casey 20 bucks and probably made his day.**

**9. I didn't have to worry about austin seeing me looking like a mess since He came at 3:30.**

**10. I didn't have to explain myself over the phone. Trust me, those kinds of things are easier in person.**

**11. I had something to occupy myself with while I waited for 30 minutes.**

**12. We had a relaxing dinner with no paparazzi and the food was cheaper.**

**13. It was a great feeling to see how relieved austin was. I could tell how much he really loved me.**

Oh and yeah, I'm getting married too. I don't know whether or not that's a good thing or a bad thing. Being stuck with austin forever... At least I get to move out of that cursed apartment. I was still deciding when austin took my hand and we walked out the door. Then he kissed me again. Oh yeah, it was definitely a good thing.

_**The end...**_


	2. the sequel-ally's wedding disaster

_Authors__note: hey guys! So I've always wanted to do a wedding fanfic and since I set one up in my last story, THIRTEEN, I figured why not do a wedding sequel to that using the same format. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!_

_**THIRTEEN- the sequel...**_

So it's Saturday the 13th. And we all know what that means- its the "lets make sure everything goes wrong for ally" day. Do you remember what happened to me last year? No! Let me refresh your memory: the elevator was broken, broke my shoe, the old taxi broke down, had to run in the rain, looked like a mess, dead phone, ate in a diner, and oh yeah, got engaged to Austin moon. So now I'm here a year later, in a big white dress.

Austin thought it would be cute if we got married the same day he proposed. Yeah, so cute. I couldn't tell him why I was opposed to the idea, it would just make me look even sillier. It's Saturday the thirteenth and we all know how much luck I have with that, so I'm gonna spare you the sympathy talk and just get on with the story of my... Memorable, wedding day.

**1. I woke up extremely late- 1:13 to be exact. (Sound familiar?)**

"Ally! Ally! Ally! Lets go! You're going to be late!" Trish shook me. I was only half awake, so being delusional me, I said: "austin, I'll make you pancakes in a second! It's our wedding day, let me sleep."

Noticing what I just said I ran out of my bed and almost tripped down the steps. I squirted the toothpaste on my toothbrush and it got all over the place. There ended up being barely any on the toothbrush at all. No time to clean up. I just stared brushing. I didn't really care anyway, I'd be out of here and living with Austin soon enough. The new owners could take care of it.

"Trish what is wrong with you?!" I screamed but since I was still brushing it sounded like "Riss ut is run wit oo?"

"Excuse me?" She answered. I spit out the toothpaste ad looked at her. Even she wasn't dressed. Oh this was gonna be great!

"Why didn't you wake me up? Do you know how late we are?"

"You just looked so peaceful! Don't worry, I moved all the stuff to the church, you will get dressed there. All the bridesmaids are already there. No worries. Just breathe."

"Okay when you get married I'll do this to you and then you try to breathe." I shot her one last death glare and yelled "be dressed in 10 minutes" before slamming my door shut to get dressed myself. The ceremony started at 2:30. Yay, me.

**2. The door decided not to lock. **

As soon as I put on a decent outfit I grabbed Trish by the arm and ran out the door. I paused momentarily to lock the door. I left the keys inside. Just my luck.

"Stay right here." I commanded Trish and I ran inside to look for the keys. Now when I say I looked everywhere, I truly mean it. I looked in every spot. I ran out side, clearly giving up and I was about to tell Trish when I spotted something shiny in her hand.

"You had the keys all this time?" I screamed.

"I didn't know you were looking for them!" Trish defended.

"That's it. It's official. You are the luckiest girl in the world because I am going to let it slide since I love you so much. NOW MOVE!" We ran towards the elevator where Trish stopped but I kept going. No time to explain the elevator drama.

"nope, sorry Trish! Not happening!" and we kept on running. 1:25.

**3. We could not find Trish's car. ANYWHERE!**

"it's blue, right?"

"yes."

"are you sure?"

"More positive than you are about marrying Austin." Trish yelled as we searched the lot outside my apartment. Yeah, like that was possible. I swear her car is red.

Row after row after row we searched the cars but could not find Trish's car. I took out my phone to call Austin. Trish slapped it out of my hand and it crashed on the pavement.

"What was that for?" I whined. I had just gotten a new phone after last years incident.

"I know who you were going to call, since you call him about EVERYTHING! Can we please not this time? He's not supposed to know your late."

"I'm late? It your fault." But she did have a point. I go to Austin for everything. I sighed.

"I know where we can get a cab."

**4. My phone broke yet again.**

"where is this place exactly?" Trish asked.

"I don't know the exact location, I just know it's old. I randomly found it in the rain last year." We have been walking for a while now, but we were not giving up. I don't remember it being so far way. I must have been running more than I thought that day.

"why don't you look up the address on your phone?" Trish suggested.

"that would be a brilliant idea. If my phone was working."

"sorry about that." I glanced in a nearby shop window at the clock. 1:42. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

**5. There was actually another customer in Casey's Cabs.**

"Welcome to Casey's Cabs. How may I help you dear?" Wow. It's exactly the same, just the way I remember. Feels like just yesterday I looked like a mess taking pictures. I found it hanging up on the wall. That just made my day.

I was stuck in my daydream for over 8 minutes while Casey helped his other customer. When another employee who, judging by his name tag was named, Casey Jr., took her outside and into a cab. It took Casey about three minutes for him to register who I was.

"oh! ALLY! Its so nice to see you again." He made his way from behind the counter very slowly. He was sure old.

"since when do you have old man friends?" trish asked.

"Trish, this is Casey. Casey, this is my friend Trish."

"Nice to meet you dearie. Wow ally, ever since you came into my store, business has been swell. Celebrity endorsement!" I think I blushed just a little.

"I wouldn't really consider myself a celebrity, but…"

"Well now that you are getting married I would say you are!" oh. I never even thought to invite him.

"umm uh…."

"can we have a cab?" leave it to Trish. 31 minutes and counting.

**6. We had no money. Which is strange when you have a millionaire fiancé.**

"Thanks for the car Casey. How much do we owe you?"

"Oh nothing ally, just go, you are gonna be late."

"Okay thanks. Bye-bye now." Trish said as she almost pulled me out the door. I stopped her.

"trish, what are you doing! We have to pay him." I whisper yelled.

"yeah, but don't you remember, we ran out of the house with absolutely nothing. We physically cannot pay him!" she whisper yelled back.

"we have to give him something!"

"I know, even I feel bad, which is rare!" Aha! Lightbulb!

"We can invite him to the wedding!"

"Now we're talking! Oh casey…."

**7. We saw Austin and Dez at Dunkin' Donuts.**

Casey didn't want to slow us down with his driving, so he just rented us the car. The whole way there, mine and Trish's stomachs were growling, so we stopped at Dunkin Donuts. Fast. We sped thru the drive-thru and were almost out when a certain red head spotted us.

"Ally! Down now!" Trish called to me. I didn't even question it. Soon enough, dez had dragged Austin over to our car.

"Heyyy, Trish and- wait where did ally go?" dez said.

"what do you mean, bozo?" trish.

"she was just there! Like, I saw her with my own eyes!"

"dude, you are imagining things, ally is so not in. why would she be here 20 minutes before our wedding?" Austin. "wait why are _you_ here?"

"oh, you know, just getting a snack before the big day!" trish laughed nervously. Nice one, trish. "why are you here?"

"Same reason, but we are ready. You're not." Dez answered. They really hadn't noticed me?

"yeah well it take you all of 2 seconds to get dressed. Now that you mention it, I should get dressed. Gotta go bye now!" trish yelled as we raced out of the place.

"oh my god that was close."

**8. When I got inside, I spilled coffee all over the floor.**

We finally reached the church and I got dressed in no time. Thank the lord. The entire group of bridesmaids were attacking me with makeup, as I was trying to drink some coffee. I spilled it everywhere.

**9. My stomach was growling the whole way down the aisle.**

I didn't eat any of what me and Trish picked up and DD's. I just focused on getting ready. 3 minutes to show time. Dez swung by before heading to the alter.

"oh hey alls! Did you enjoy your coffee? Or did the floor?" he started cracking up. "that was not funny dez." I whined. "now go before I kill you."

"and by the way, you look beautiful ally." I blushed for the 3rd time today.

I found my mom and dad at the entrance and they were already crying.

"aww! There's my little princess! You look beautiful! Austins not gonna know what hit him. Oh my girl." _Moms._ She hugged me tight. "don't leave me okay ally?"

"never mom."

"I love you."

"love you too."

"now lets get you married!" I laughed as she went into position to enter. I found my dad.

"now don't you get all mushy on me too." I warned, "because then im going to cry and that s not gonna be pretty because this mascara isn't waterproof."

"I'll try alls." He sighed and hugged me. "my little girl is all grown up. Handshake?" I nodded and we did our little dance. Soon enough, it was my turn to go. Thank god I got rid of my stage fright before.

I linked arms with my dad and off we went. We kept walking and my stomach kept growling. I should've had a donut. Well, I guess it added to the music.

**10. Austin said, "yes" instead of "I do".**

When I get close enough to Austin, I swore he was crying, but he'd never admit it since he _never _cries. The whole ceremony went smoothly until we said our vows. After Austin finished all his vows he said, "yes!" very proudly. I let go of him for the first time today to face palm. "oh yeah! I do!" he said and the room burst into laughter.

"remind me, again, why I'm marrying you?" I asked.

"wait a second and you will see." He replied.

I said my vows perfect, making fun of Austin by saying "yes", before the "I do" and by then I was a mess of tears, I think everyone was, even Austin.

"You may kiss the bride." And so we kissed. We pulled away after what seemed like forever and Austin said, "that's why youre marrying me."

**11. The limo got a flat tire.**

After the loads of pictures and smiles and hellos, we hopped into the limo. The limo got a flat tire. Casey was there to fix it. Enough said.

**12. They played so many embarrassing pictures of me at the party. **

The party really couldn't have gone any better, except for the fact that in the slide show at desert, all of the picture of me were terrible, even though Austin said I was beautiful. Trish's maid of honor speech didn't help and I am officially out of tears forever. Can I get that in writing?

**13. My new name is Mrs. Moon. **

Good or bad, I don't know. But if there's one thing I've learned is that the number of shippers out there has definitely increased so here are the good things:

**I was not tired on my wedding day.**

**I didn't loose my keys, Trish had them.**

**We got to visit Casey's Cabs again.**

**I'd be getting another new phone soon.**

**There was actually another customer at Casey's Cabs.**

**We invited Casey to my wedding.**

**I tricked my fiancé- I mean husband, which never happens since he always seems to be the one pulling tricks on **_**me.**_

**I didn't get over hyper from coffee. It never did do good things for me.**

**Like I said before, helped the music, which was totally lacking.**

**It was a pretty funny ceremony.**

**Adventures in a broken limousine. Haha**

**Definitely the best wedding ever.**

**I'm married.**

So I guess today wasn't so bad, as long as the honeymoon is far away from here. Hopefully, that wont go too horribly wrong, and I wont have to write you another story. But knowing my luck, it will, so until next time, goodbye from Ally Moon. That gonna take some time to get used to.


End file.
